seykencrystal_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide for Beginners
Mouse Controls *'Left Click' - Walk (do this while holdin Shift to run/sprint), attack, use, interact with NPC, pick up item. *'Right Click' - Attack, equip/unequip items in your inventory, use item. 'Keyboard Controls' *'WASD, Arrow Keys' - Normal movement. *'Shift (hold)' - Run/Sprint (Consumes Endurance). *'Spacebar' - Attack nearest enemy, use, interact with NPC. *'F1-F8' - Shortcut bar for skills and items add a item or skill simply drag an item or skill from their respective screens to any of the empty slots, if you want to delete something in the shortcut bar hover the cursor over it and press the delete key (note:if the skill or item is in cooldown you have to wait until it finishes to delete it). *'Shift+Spacebar' (while holding shift press the spacebar) - Pick up nearby items. *'C, X' - Targets closest enemy, cycle through targets. *'Enter' - Use currently marked chat. *'Shift+Enter' - Send a message through global chat. *'I' - Access your Inventory. *'U' - Access skills menu. *'Q' - Acces your quests log. *'R' - Send quickly a private message to the last person that private messaged you or you messaged. *'T' - Access crafts menu. *'O' - Access the list of currently online players *'P' - Access the party menu *'G' - Access the general menu [here you can distribute your stat points(you get 10 per level). *'J' - Increases size of chat area *'N' - Show item name (toggable) *'M' - Map *'H - '''Access the help screen. *'Shift+F''' - Toggle full screen mode. *'F' - Change your screen size. User Interface Black Arrow - Here you can access: *General Tab: Here you can distribute your stat points. *Skills Tab: Here you can use your skill points and shift points (skill reset points) *Crafts Tab: Here You can see proffesion skills. *Achievements: Here you can keep track of your achievements and set titles obtained. Gray Arrow - Here you can access your backpack/inventory, to equip/unequip a item right-click it. Crimson Arrow - '''Here you can access your quest log. '''White Arrow - '''Here you can access the map of the area your currently at. '''Pink Arrow - '''Here you can access: *Party Tab: Here you can create a party, invite people to your party or apply to a party (max. 5 people per party) *Friends Tab: Here you can see your online friends and remove them. *Guild Tab: Here you can see your online guildmates. (guilds are created at the homepage as well as inviting someone to a guild and to accept) *Who Tab: Here you can see everyone who is online. *Rank Tab: Here you can see the current rankings (based on honour points/party points). '''Purple Arrow - '''Here you can see how is the game running. '''Yellow Arrow - '''Press here to log out, move to cancel the process. '''Black Square - Hitpoints / Max Hitpoints Gray Square '''- Blue Charge Bar: When full you gain one Red Chargebar. '''White Square - Red Charge Bar: For each red bar you can charge your attack a level up to level 4. (Note:charge attacks are not available until Lv.15) Green Square - Your endurance bar; used to run and if depleted to 0 your character will be stuned for short while. (Note: DEX or/and VIT increases your endurance) Blue Square - Your Power Bar: some skills consume power. Orange Square - Your Experience Bar: pretty self explanatory, when full you gain a level. time you level up you gain stat points, skill points and shift points(shift points are the equivalent of reset points; can only be used to recover skill points not stat points) Pink Square '''- This is where messages will appear, in other words the chat box.(Note: to link a item simply left-click the item and drag it here) '''Crimson Square- Chat Tabs: Left click on the chat you want to use and right click to disable it: *System - Used for reporting high priority bugs. *Global - Used for sending messages viewable to the whole server. Left click the box on left to remove messages appearing in the top left corner. *Local - Used for sending messages that only nearby players can see. *Private - Used for sending private messages to other players, to use press enter, type the "name of the player" followed with a space then the type your "message". *Party - Used for sending messages to all members in your party. *Guild - Used for sending messages viewable only to members in the same guild. *Friends - Used for sending messages vieable only by the people in your friends list. *Trade - Same as Global but used for trading and selling purposes. *Help - Used to send messages with the purpose of asking a question. *GM - Used to comunicate with the staff for important stuff, everyone can see messages sent here. '''Yellow Square - '''Shortcut for skill and consumable items (to add something left-click a skill or consumable item from their respective screens then click on the desired shortcut, to remove a item simply hover the cursor over the item/skill and press the delete key). '''Purple Square - '''Here you type the messages for the chat.